forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Realms of Magic
Realms of Magic, edited by Brian Thomsen and J. Robert King, is the third anthology of stories from the Forgotten Realms. Contents Prologue By Brian Thomsen Date: 1366 DR Guenhwyvar By R. A. Salvatore Explaining the creation of the unique Figurine of Wondrous Power known as Guenhwyvar. Mentions: Anders Beltgarden, Josidiah Starym, Myth Drannor, House Starym Date: 253 DR Smoke Powder and Mirrors By Jeff Grubb A young apprentice gets involved in a shady affair concerning smoke powder - a new substance, which is said to be capable of surmounting the power of arcane magic. Mentions: Waterdeep, Khelben Arunsun, Maskar Wands, smoke powder The Magic Thief By Mark Anthony The Quiet Place By Christie Golden The vampire with a conscience, Jander Sunstar, is given a divine gift but in order to keep his peace of mind, he must risk losing it. The Eye of the Dragon By Ed Greenwood Every Dog His Day By Dave Gross The Common Spell By Kate Novak as Kate Novak-Grubb The First Moonwell By Douglas Niles The Luck of Llewellyn the Loquacious By Allen C. Kupfer Too Familiar By David Cook A magic user who has made her own path up the wizardly ranks decides to attain respect from other wizards by attaining her own familiar. A brownie called Shank has other plans. Red Ambition By Jean Rabe "Red Ambition" was also published in ''The Best of the Realms anthology.'' Szass Tam, Zulkir of Necromancy, is betrayed by his apprentice, Frodyne. Frodyne is brilliant, ruthlessly ambitious, and enamored with the lich, who plans to grant her wish for immortality. However, when Tam flippantly takes information from her about a powerful artifact, she becomes furious and steals away to claim it for herself. The Zulkir sends an army of undead to a hidden temple of Leira in ruined Delhumide to collect the artifact. That he will be defiling a god's temple does not bother him, as he long ago found most gods to be unworthy of respect. When he learns the army was completely destroyed, Tam goes himself to investigate. After subduing the temple's guardian ghost, he forces it to lead him to the inner sanctum. There he finds Frodyne fighting the nearly invincible golem that guards the treasure. Instead of helping her, he grants her immortality—thereby giving the golem a never-ending distraction. The Zulkir of Necromancy takes the artifact, a ruby-studded crown, and places it on his head. He immediately falls to the ground writhing in pain. The temple guardian laughs at him; the crown bestows eternal life to its wearer, but Tam has no heart to beat or lungs to breathe. Leira, the Lady of Deception, has proven herself the greater power, as Tam has lost his army, his greatest apprentice, and a measure of his confidence to a simple ruse. Philosophical even in defeat, Szass Tam leaves the temple laughing at himself. Thieves' Reward By Mary H. Herbert Date: 1367 DR A story about Teza a horse thief that is given a job as a test for entry of a guild but realizes that the job would be morally wrong, even for a thief. Now she must past the ultimate test...stay alive. Six of Swords By William W. Connors When Jaybel and Gwynn, two members of the long retired adventuring company Six of Swords, are murdered, their former comrades Orlando and Lelanda join forces again to investigate the mystery of their deaths. The Wild Bunch By Tom Dupree A Worm Too Soft By J. Robert King Gunne Runner By Roger E. Moore A small scro spelljamming fleet arrives in Realmspace in 1368 DR and trades firearms to humanoid races in Faerûn through contacts in Waterdeep. The Direct Approach By Elaine Cunningham Date: 1361 DR Drow wizard Liriel Baenre is in Skullport, right before leaving for Ruathym. She meets a time traveling warrior of the Rus who helps her to track down a Rus runecaster. Epilogue By Brian Thomsen Date: 1366 DR Index ;Characters :Morhion Gen'dahar Appendix References Category:Anthologies